


Supernova

by garbage_dono



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "owo what's this", Alien Biology, Allura has a claw kink, Allura is fascinated with Lotor's dick, Banter, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Horny Lotor, Kinda, Knotting, Loud Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Season 5, RIP Allura's headboard, SO MUCH BANTER, Vaginal Sex, and her sheets, and lots of other parts of him, and probably her mattress, maybe a little bit of plot, spice level: sriracha bomb, sproggle mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbage_dono/pseuds/garbage_dono
Summary: Lotor's body fascinates Allura. She's determined to learn everything she can about it.





	Supernova

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beansquat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beansquat/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a funny, spicy 1-2k experiment and it turned into...this. Don't ask me how, I don't know. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone in the Lotura Discord server who egged me one writing this. You know who you are. ~~I'm dragging you to hell with me~~
> 
> I might have gone overboard describing alien genitalia, but I have a master's degree in biology and alien dicks are fun to imagine. So ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Nothing too crazy, but if anything makes anybody feel icky and I need to add appropriate tags for anything I've forgotten, let me know.

The first time Allura kissed Lotor, his ears wiggled.

It was so quick she wondered if he’d noticed at all, as a dark pink-purple flush crept over his cheeks and up to the tips of the fine points that stuck out from his hair. She opened her eyes as she pulled away and saw them quiver, just slightly, and she felt as though her chest was going to burst with happiness. One undignified laugh escaped from her throat before she managed to muffle the rest into Lotor’s chest.

“What?” he asked, his voice strained, and for a moment she worried that she’d somehow insulted him. But his face didn’t look hurt when she finally glanced up at him again, just intensely curious, his eyebrows knit together with a deep furrow between them.

She snorted again, covering her mouth. Like that was enough to keep her dignity intact. It didn’t feel like it was. “I’m sorry,” she giggled. “I just…your ears – they’re so…”

One of Lotor’s gloved hands reached up to touch them. “My…ears?”

“Yes!” She beamed up at him, replacing his hand with her own. “They’re spectacular!”

He didn’t seem any less confused, but he did manage a smile. Even if it was just to placate her, it made her heart swell.

His body fascinated her. Every time she discovered a new detail about it, it set off sparks of excitement in her chest. On one of the rare occasions when he went without his gloves, she found out that pressing on his palm just _so_ would cause his claws to extend neatly from his fingertips, and she almost fainted with glee.

Those claws made appearances other times too. The first time she felt them drag over her scalp as they kissed in the dark made her shiver and gasp. The first time they pressed against her back as his hands wandered up under her shirt, her heart raced, and her face flushed. The first time they raked over her thigh, she swore her body was going to combust right then and there.

She started to wonder what they would feel like in other places. More sensitive places. But even more than that, she wondered what kinds of things she still had yet to learn.

She let her hands wander freely as they lay together under the wide sloping window of the observatory. Space stretched out around them in all directions, and she sighed as she leaned against Lotor’s shoulder. “It used to make me feel so small…” he said, his voice rumbling deep in his chest as he sighed. “This view…it’s awfully terrifying if you let it get the best of you.”

“Oh I see – is that why you wanted to spend time with me here? Hoping I would have to look to you for comfort?” She smirked. “Well I hate to disappoint you, but I’ve never found this view terrifying at all. Intimidating at times, maybe…but it takes more than that to frighten me.”

“I have no doubt,” he laughed. “Am I not allowed to just enjoy the view, Princess?” He turned toward her, yellow eyes gleaming against the dark backdrop of the galaxy surrounding them. “It is quite the beautiful one.”

She could feel her cheeks turning pink. “Flirtation will get you nowhere.”

“Oh?” A flash of fangs later, and his hand was sneaking up over her hip. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but I would have thought that after so long in stasis, you would relish a bit of personal attention.”

Those fingers were wandering higher, over her flank, and yes, she certainly did _relish_ the attention, if the way her heart sped up at the touch was any indication. She met his hand with her own, raising it to her eye level and pressing her thumb against his palm.

A giggle bubbled up from her throat as his claws extended from his fingertips with just a bit of firm pressure. “Just what is your fascination with my hands?” Lotor asked her.

“Not your hands,” she said. “These claws. It always manages to surprise me, how sharp they really are…” She pressed the pad of one finger to the tip of one of them. Lotor let her, keeping perfectly still.

“Intimidated?” he asked softly, curling his fingers and retracting the claws again before letting his thumb stroke over Allura’s knuckles.

She shivered. “Hardly.” She leaned forward, past his hand pressing her lips against his again.

His hands were always cool to the touch, but his lips were warm. Almost hot. As hot as his breath as he hummed against her mouth and leaned backward, pulling her closer. His hands wandered up her back, and she sighed as she felt a hint of those claws against her clothes, like a reminder that they were there. It was the same feeling that flooded through her when her lips caught on his fangs.

“As romantic as this view may be, Princess,” Lotor sighed, “Perhaps we could do with a bit more privacy…”

“Nobody will bother us here,” Allura breathed.

She felt Lotor laugh more than she heard it. “Are you sure about that, or are you just saying so because you’re hoping for an excuse to keep going?”

“Why not both?” She pouted, tugging him closer again. The last thing she wanted was to stop now, not when Lotor’s wandering hands felt so exquisite…

He indulged her for a few doboshes, giving in and letting her press him down against the pile of blankets and pillows they’d gathered on the floor around them. She sighed as she settled against his chest, their hips flush against one another, and _oh –_ there was a new and unmistakable feeling of something pressing against her lower stomach.

So maybe he wasn’t so perfectly in control of his own body after all…

She ground down against him, testing the waters, and was rewarded with a quiet groan that seemed to rip its way out of his throat before he could stop it. It changed into a soft, low growl that she could feel vibrate down to the pit of her stomach. “Princess…” he gasped, “That – _ah…_ ”

“What was that?” She got no small thrill out of seeing a flush high on his own cheeks, and for a moment, against the darker backdrop of his skin, the penumbra-like outline of his Altean marks stood out enough for her to trace them with one thumb.

He stared up at her. “What…are you doing?”

“Your marks,” she said, smiling. “They stand out more when you blush.”

They stood out _much_ more at that – she wondered just how visible she could make them. But maybe his earlier point was a good one…even if the chances were slim, she didn’t want to risk anyone interrupting them. “We should probably move,” she breathed. Just when had her voice become so ragged?

“Oh, and who was it who recommended that first?” he had the audacity to ask her, one eyebrow neatly raised as he tapped his fingers against her hips.

“ _Don’t,_ ” she insisted. She did her best to hide her own smile as she pulled away – she swore she heard him bite back a moan when her leg pressed between his thighs as she did – and stood up from their makeshift nest. Her own bed would be much more comfortable, not to mention offering a bit more privacy. The view wasn’t quite as spectacular, but sometimes sacrifices were called for. “Come with me…”

His lips were at the crook of her neck in moments, nudging past the curtain of her hair to brush against her bare skin. “Oh, I plan on it.”

* * *

 

Allura didn’t waste any time pressing him against her bedroom door the moment it closed.  She reveled in the satisfaction that came with hearing his breath leave him in one deep huff as his hips hit the metal. “Alone at last,” he said, low light glinting off of his fangs in a flash of white.

“Alone, _still,_ ” she reminded him. “It’s not as good a view, but I think I can fix that.” She brought a hand up, pressing it against the panel just to the right of Lotor’s shoulder, and for a moment they were bathed in complete darkness before a soft glow drew lit the room again from above.

The holograms above her bed were a poor substitute for the real thing, but the shimmering glow of the gently swirling galaxies had lulled her to sleep plenty of times before. She didn’t have much interest in sleeping now, though. Not when finding new ways to distract Lotor was so enticing.

Speaking of which…

The groan that tripped from Lotor’s throat when she reached down and pressed her hand against the telltale bulge between his legs. His eyes slide closed, his mouth hanging open as his head tipped back against the door. “Princess…”

“I’m not interested in hearing you address me by my title, _Emperor,_ ” she whispered.

She wasted no time dragging him down for another kiss. It was messy and clumsy, but neither of them cared. The glow of Lotor’s eyes cut through the shadow as he pressed her back toward the bed. She gasped as the backs of her knees hit the edge of it, and she went tumbling backward onto the sheets.

For a moment, Lotor stood above her, eyes half-lidded and glazed over with something almost animalistic. He knelt in front of her, on one knee, until she had to look down at him instead of gazing up.

There was something… _tantalizing_ about the change in view. She couldn’t take her eyes off of him. Then again, she had a feeling he wanted it that way.

“Well then” he said, his fingers skimming down over her ribs, claws and all. “May I…Allura?”

She nodded without hesitation, the heat roiling in her belly becoming almost too much to bear. “Lotor…need I remind you just how long it’s been since I last-“ But Lotor’s hand was already working its way up her thigh, closely followed by his mouth, and even over her clothes it was enough to make her gasp. “I don’t need more _teasing._ ”

“Teasing?” He sounded almost scandalized. “Never.”

“Do I need to command you to get on with it?”

He actually laughed at that. “Command? Need _I_ remind _you_ that as emperor, I happen to outrank you, _Princess?"_

“Not in this castle…here, you’re under Altean rule. I’m afraid your rank carries no weight inside these walls.” She managed to get purchase on the hem of his shirt, happier than ever that he’d finally shed his armor for the time being. She would have hated to have to ruin it tearing it off.

One simple shirt on the other hand…that wouldn’t be missed. She hardly cared if it tore or stretched as she tugged it over his head. Or halfway there anyway. It got stuck unceremoniously at his shoulders – damn them for being broader than they looked – and he clawed at it for a moment before managing to pull it the rest of the way.

“Sorry,” she laughed. “You were taking too long.”

“I take full responsibility,” he said, casting the shirt aside and crawling up onto the bed. It didn’t take long for him to settle between her legs. “How shall I make it up to you?”

She didn’t wait to press her hands against his bare chest, flipping them until she was looking down at him once again. She’d already grown rather fond of this point of view…she wasn’t quite ready to give it up. But it brought more benefits than just making her heart pound as she gazed down at him. Now there was much more to look at – a wide expanse of purple skin running from the base of Lotor’s neck to the tops of his hips that she had yet to explore.

She let her hands trail down over his chest – he was flushed even here, his skin warm and smooth with a few wisps of white hair peppering the skin just below the dip of his neck. And below _that,_ dark lines crossed over his ribs, neat finger-like stripes extending outward from three tiny bumps on each side, so small and unassuming that she almost missed them. She leaned closer, feeling Lotor’s breath against the top of her head as she inspected them.

“What are these?” she mused, one finger trailing down over them, feeling the firm resistance of each one when she lightly pressed down on the pigmented skin stretching over them. She swore she felt him shiver.

“Not well versed in the intricacies of Galra biology, are you?” The playful edge in his voice was blunted by his breathlessness, and it hitched when she dragged the pad of her thumb over one of the bumps and felt it pulse lightly under her touch. “Scent glands,” he forced out.

She glanced up at him again, finding the flush in his chest spreading up across his neck and over his face. “Are they sensitive?”

She got her answer when she pressed her lips against one and felt him arch against her. “V-very…”

“Oh…” She pulled back again, staring down at them. The one that had gotten the most of her attention was larger than the others now, more pronounced beneath his skin. And it seemed the pigment surrounding it had darkened to a deep shade of violet too. “Oh my…”

“Who was it who chastised me not so long ago for spending too much time _teasing?"_

She grinned, taking his hands and pressing them against the hem of her own shirt. He was quick to get the message, and he pulled it smoothly over her head. His hands pressed against her ribs, and she gasped as the points of his claws pressed against her skin. Just a moment later, before she could draw in another breath, his mouth pressed against her chest, fangs skimming across the skin of her breast as his tongue followed close behind. “Ah – yes…”

Her hips rocked forward, making him groan, the vibration of it tickling her skin. He was radiating heat now, more than she’d expected, like a living furnace. The stripes at his ribs were all a deep purple, the scent glands under his skin swollen and…glistening. They must have been the source of the warm, aromatic musk that hit her nose a moment later.

“That smell…” she breathed, and he pulled away to glance up at her. “It’s…it’s so…”

He almost seemed sheepish for a moment, looking away. “Ah…if it bothers you-“

“No! It’s wonderful…” She smiled at him, tilting his head up to face her again so she could drag him in for another kiss. “More…I want more.”

“My my…the princess is quite insatiable, isn’t she?” She could feel his laugh, all playful tongue and teeth against the skin of her breast, and she sighed. But they were both still clothed from the waist down, and that just wasn’t fair.

“The _princess,_ ” she insisted, “wants those pants off. Now.”

He didn’t need to be told more than once, not even offering a clever quip as he shimmied out of them. She resisted the urge to look down right away as he tossed them over the edge of the bed, but her heart pounded as her eye followed a trail of skin down over his thigh, his hip bones...more scent glands dotted the dip of his hips, forming a shallow V pointing downward toward-

“Are you enjoying the view?” he asked, and suddenly she was painfully aware that must have been staring for longer than she realized, and she swore Lotor was blushing again.

“I’m sorry,” she giggled. “I don’t quite know what I was expecting.” True, she hadn’t had any…experience with Galran reproductive anatomy. She’d read plenty, but it was all clinical, full of unfeeling medical terms and static illustrations that didn’t do it justice because this – this was- “ _Beautiful._ ”

Lotor was staring down at her, and she realized that she was grinning ear to ear. “My…”

“Yes!”

“It’s…”

She beamed. “Yes! What, don’t you think so?”

He chuckled, deep in his chest. “To be honest, I never gave it much thought.”

Deep down she knew it was a little ridiculous, staring and grinning at Lotor’s genitals like they were made out of diamond. But she couldn’t help it – she’d imagined him naked more times than she cared to admit, but she’d never been sure what to expect. He was half Altean after all – maybe she’d never been able to settle on which half that part of him would take after…

But it was obviously more Galra than anything else. The color was the first thing she noticed, deep pink and glistening in the low light. When she reached out to touch it for the first time, it was slick to the touch, and her fingers caught on a line of shallow ridges just under the surface all the way up to the blunt tapered point at the tip. “I read that they usually had spines,” she blurted, and instead of a chuckle, the sound that punched its way out of Lotor’s chest was a full-blown laugh.

Maybe he sensed the trepidation in her voice. “No spines…” He tilted his head back and sighed as her hand worked its way down to the base again, coming away covered in clear slick. It widened at the base, extending from a stretched pink sheath that pulled back easily to reveal more of a rounded bulge. Lotor bit his lip.

“This is…”

“A knot,” he finished for her, his voice strained as she got a better feel of the ridges under his skin. As pleasant as they felt against her fingers, she couldn’t help but think about how they’d feel elsewhere. “You know, it isn’t quite fair that you’re getting so much enjoyment out of me when you still haven’t given me the privilege of getting you naked.”

She crawled up the length of his body, matching his smile with one of her own. “Get me naked then.”

He didn’t waste time – his hands were on the hem of her undergarments a moment later, and another moment after that he was tugging them down her legs. And before she had time to register the cool draft between her thighs, it was replaced by the _heat_ of his hand as he-

“ _Ohhhhh…_ ” His lips found her neck a moment later, lips and tongue dancing over her skin where her pulse was fluttering. “Ah…” His mouth was gone a moment later, but before she had time to miss it, it pressed against her collarbone, and then between her breasts, over her stomach… “Lotor, what are you-“

“If you’d like me to stop, all it would take is a word,” he reminded her, his breath puffing against the apex of her thigh as she settled onto her side on the pillows. She answered with nothing but a shaking moan.

Then just a tick later his mouth was on her, and the moan turned into a cry that she barely managed to muffle into the palm of her hand. His tongue was rough, rasping against her flesh and making her knuckles go white against the sheets. When he hummed against her, the vibrations rocketed up her spine and a gasp ripped its way out of her throat.

Those claws teased against her thighs, pulling back almost the moment she felt them, like he’d wrestled his self control back from the verge of giving out. “No,” she breathed, and he pulled back to look at her. “ _No,_ don’t stop!” She reached for him, pressing a hand against his wrist and tilting his hand back.

She pressed her thumb against his palm and met his eye as his claws slowly extended. “Don’t hold back on my account,” she told him with a smile.

Something flashed in his eyes, bright and hot, and he growled as he dove back down again.

She gave up trying to stifle her moans. It wasn’t a question of willpower anymore – the moment Lotor’s claws dragged down over her thighs, holding her in place against his mouth, all hope of keeping quiet was gone. She didn’t know what she’d expected, but it had never been this. Lotor’s tongue teasing at her entrance, lips wrapping around her and _sucking_ until she could barely breathe.

“L…Lotor…” It was barely more than a whisper, but his ears perked up anyway.

“Mm?”

Her eyes squeezed shut as she gave into the urge to rock her hips against him, against his _mouth,_ and his name dissolved into a moan when it drove his tongue farther inside. The tip pressed against the concentrated bundle of nerves that made the swirling stars above her bed bleed into one another.

His tongue was relentless, never stopping, driving her higher and higher – until she felt like she was going to burst. Her muscles tensed until they shook, her breath coming in short gasps that burned in her chest. She clawed at anything she could reach: the sheets, the pillows, Lotor’s skin, until finally his claws dragged over the apex of her hip and sent her tipping over the edge into her climax. All the air left her lungs in one massive rush, her thighs clamping down against Lotor’s shoulders. He held her, anchoring her through all of it, until she slumped boneless against the sheets again.

She sucked in greedy lungfuls of air, staring up at the ceiling at the swirling lights over her head. Tiny aftershocks zapped across her skin, and a giggle bubbled up from her throat as Lotor drew himself up across the length of her body again. “Well, well,” he purred, licking his lips. “I had a feeling you’d taste sweet, but you continue to exceed all expectations…”

She could feel the ridges of his cock pressing against her hip, slick and hot, but he didn’t press any further. He kissed along her shoulders and chest, his hair tickling her skin as she caught her breath. But the temptation was too strong, and she couldn’t help but reach down to stroke him.

The ridges were even more pronounced now, pressing against her palm with every lazy stroke. But the slickness of it made it easy for her hand to move across his flushed skin, and he sighed as his eyelids fluttered closed. It brought an easy smile to her face, watching his jaw go slack and his breathing slowly deepen. A furrow deepened between his brows, like he was trying to hone in on the feeling of it, maybe lose himself in it.

But she wasn’t trying to get him off. Not yet. Though she couldn’t wait to see what that would be like…

“How is your stamina?” she asked him.

His eyes opened again, meeting hers as she smiled lazily up at him. “Awfully forward of you,” he chuckled.

“Says the man who just had his head buried between my legs.”

He went silent for a moment. “A decent point.”

“More than decent…and you haven’t answered my question. I’m curious.” Her hand continued to move, and Lotor drew in a long slow breath and let his eyes close again. His hair was a mess, falling over his shoulders and blending into the lights above them like he was melting into the galaxies as they turned.

“My stamina won’t be an issue,” he promised her, that smirk making another appearance. The flash of his teeth made heat pulse in her belly again, and she gave him a squeeze. The noise that it drew out of him made her grin. “As long as you think you can handle it…”

Oh, was that a challenge? She pulled her hand away and surged forward, pressing her palms instead against Lotor’s chest and pushing until they tumbled over, Lotor’s back hitting the sheets. “Just what makes you think I can’t handle it?” she asked, her hands pressing down against his wrists. She had no doubt that he could free himself if he wanted – or at the very least, he could put up a good fight – but he didn’t try.

“I have no doubt you can, Princess.” She moved further downward as he spoke, tracing the same path he had kissed along her stomach before and feeling his muscles tense against her lips. “A…Allura…” The next kiss hit the top of his hipbone, and soon she was settled comfortably between his legs.

She’d already learned that the scent glands along his ribs were sensitive enough to make him squirm. What other places might be worth a try, she wondered? His slack jaw and lightly closed eyes were evidence enough that the firm shaft sliding against her palm was a good start – hardly surprising. But she wanted to investigate more, find every inch of him that would make him lose himself.

So she leaned down more and concentrated her efforts on the bulbous knot at the base, brimming with satisfaction when she was rewarded with a deep rumbling groan. She let her tongue dart out between her lips to tease the taught folds of the sheath on either side of the knot, and Lotor’s breath caught in his throat. A full-body shiver ran through him as she traced around the base of his cock.

“Are you trying to kill me?” he shuddered. When she looked up at him again, he was breathless and flushed. Perfect.

“Too much?”

“No – no…”

“Good,” she said before wrapping her lips around the tip of him.

Lotor’s head fell back against the pillows, a rough, broken moan echoing off the walls of her bedroom as his fingers curled against the sheets. She swore she heard the sound of them tearing under his claws. She would be mad about that – she happened to like these sheets – if the sound of it didn’t make her arousal pulse in the pit of her stomach again.

The taste was different than anything she’d experienced before, almost sweet, and it lingered on her tongue as she flattened it against the ridges under his flushed skin. But the sound was more addictive – she could _feel_ every moan and gasp as much as she heard them, vibrating up her spine. It was easy to build up a slow and steady rhythm with Lotor encouraging her with shaky moans every time she took him farther inside his mouth.

She reached up, her thumb stroking along the line of scent glands on his hip, and his back arched. “A-Allura – I’m-“ It was cut off by a deep groan, but she had a good idea what she meant. “You should – I can’t-“

She pulled away just enough to glance up at him, finding his head tilted back and his hair splayed out behind him like a supernova as he breathed in harsh little gasped. Just how long had it been since someone touched him like this? A wave of possessiveness rushed through her at the thought, and she met his eye when he finally managed to open them.

She held his gaze as she wrapped her lips around him and swallowed him down as far as he would go, tickling the back of her throat. She coughed, but Lotor didn’t seem to care – he didn’t even seem to notice. His claws dug so far into the mattress that they hit down as he growled, deep in his chest and came against her palate.

There wasn’t much for her to swallow, which made it easy for her to keep her attention locked on his face as she stroked him through his climax. His cock twitched against her palm, leaving it coated with slick, and he finally collapsed against the bed, chasing his breath. She grinned up at him. “Consider us even,” she said.

“Even…” he breathed. He stared up at the ceiling, pulling in a deep breath and letting it out all in one long sigh. His teeth flashed white as he smirked, and Allura had barely opened her mouth to speak again when he grasped her by the arms and pressed her against the bed.

His mouth was hot and wet against her neck, fangs scraping over her skin with ever sloppy kiss that he rained down on her. Lotor breathed in deep, inhaling her scent and growling.

He was still very much hard, rocking against her hip, and she gasped. “You’re still-“

“I told you that you didn’t need to worry about my stamina,” he laughed against her neck. “You should expect more from a Galra in the midst of a rut…”

“A rut…”

“Barely saw it coming…though I supposed that was short-sighted of me. I am horrendously overdue…” He rained kisses and love bites over her skin between words, like he was starving for her. “But you smell and feel and _taste_ so incredible…I didn’t have much of a chance, did I?” He buried his nose in the crook of her neck and drew in a deep breath, letting it out on a shaking sigh. “I want more of you…would you let me…”

She nodded, catching his lips for a kiss. “Yes.”

“You’re sure.”

She laughed. “ _Yes._ ” She reached down, easily taking hold of him and running her palm along the slick, ridged surface of his length. The texture of it seemed more pronounced now, the slick fluid coating her fingers and running down her wrist. It was easy to flip him onto his back again and settle on her knees, and even easier to press her hips down and sink down onto him.

His claws pressed against her hips as he let out a sharp exhale, but any pain was washed out by the pulsating waves of pleasure that shot through her as every ridged inch of his length was buried inside of her. It forced her breath out of her and forced her to brace her hands against his chest. Her own nails were nowhere near as sharp as Lotor’s claws, but they left dark tracks over Lotor’s skin as she raised her hips again and rocked against them with a shaking sigh.

Lotor’s grip on her hips was like iron, and the next time he thrust up into her, the bulge at the base of his length pressed hard against her entrance. She gasped at the stretch of it, her eyes flying open. “That’s-“

“Too much?” he asked, voice shaking, breathless.

“No!” She sat up with a smile. “Could you do something for me?”

His eyes were wild, locked on her as she leaned back and moved her hands from his chest to his hips. Her fingers ghosted over the glands on his ribs and made his breath catch in his throat. “Anything.”

“Don’t move,” she breathed. Her palms flattened against his hip and lower stomach, adding just enough pressure that he’d notice. “Can you do that for me? Let me take the lead.”

He growled, deep in his throat, his claws gliding up over her sides. The touch was light, teasing, just enough to make her shiver. “Of course, Princess.”

She wondered if he knew what she was planning – she couldn’t explain the urge that overtook her as she pressed her hips down again, feeling that knot nudging against her entrance. But Lotor’s teeth dug into his lower lip as she did it, his fingers curling against her ribs like a reflex. But he obeyed her, his hips trembling as they stayed firmly pressed against the sheets.

Allura let out a shuddering breath and lowered her body slowly, millimeter by millimeter. His knot felt impossibly large, but the slickness of it made the stretch bearable. There was a hint of a burn, but it gave way to such a delicious feeling of fullness that she forgot about any pain the second it passed.

All at once, it seemed to slip the rest of the way inside, and her gasp was drowned out by Lotor’s own deep groan as she was fully seated against him. She let her head loll forward, hair spilling in front of her face, and she smiled triumphantly. “Your self-control is admirable…” she sighed. “I think you deserve a reward.”

She rocked against him, and the knot slid out and back in so easily that she wondered why it had seemed so difficult before. Now, the pain was gone completely, and he seemed to push against every part of her inside that she needed to get closer to the edge again. She couldn't help but whine at the feeling of it, her arms shaking until they finally gave out from under her.

Lotor took over the lead from her, claws digging into her back and shoulders as he thrust up into her at a pace that made stars explode behind her eyes. His breath puffed hot against the crook of her neck, every exhale shaking. She could feel the sharp points of his fangs grazing against her skin as he spoke: “Princess…come again for me…come for me, Allura…”

It was a demand, not a request, and she couldn’t help but obey it – her breath was dragged out of her on a long moan as her body seized up in her second climax, so much stronger than the first that she could barely breathe. But Lotor never even slowed down; aftershocks were still shooting through her body as Lotor withdrew from her and pressed her back against the bed again.

He slammed into her again before she had time to notice how _empty_ she felt without him. She gripped the first thing her hands found, her fingers slipping through the holes left in her sheets from Lotor’s claws as she finally managed to look up again.

Lotor was a vision, his eyes tightly closed, hair flying in every direction against a backdrop of swirling stars. Sweat dripped from his brow, his entire body dark and flushed, from the tips of his ears to the slope of his hips. He braced both hands against the headboard, claws digging into the padded surface of it with every desperate thrust.

It was beautiful. He was _beautiful._

Her head was spinning, swimming in pleasure as another orgasm began to build up in the pit of her stomach. But Lotor was shaking on the verge of his own, every thrust punctuated with a deep, growling moan that drowned out the squeaking and cracking of the headboard against the wall. Allura lifted one hand, pressing it against his chest, tracing downward over every taught muscle until she reached his ribs again. Her thumb brushed against one swollen scent gland there, and his entire body stiffened.

He threw his head back and roared, so loudly that she was sure the whole castle could hear. She gasped as she felt him pulsing inside of her, sending her tipping over the edge into another orgasm. Instead of knocking the wind out of her like the others, it rushed over her like warm water, making her fingers curl against Lotor’s skin as she let out a shaky sigh.

Lotor was still shaking when she came down from her high, boneless exhaustion seeping into every inch of her body. She watched his head tip forward through half-lidded eyes, and finally, after what felt like an agonizingly long time, he pitched forward and collapsed onto her chest.

For a few ticks, they did nothing but catch their breath, and Allura felt his heart pounding against her breast. As it slowed, she wondered if he’d fallen asleep, but he finally shifted enough to look up at her, and she smiled at the glazed over look in his eye.

Pure satisfaction. She could relate. She felt like she could melt into the bed.

He was still hard, nestled inside of her, but he seemed obviously spent. It was only the knot that kept him from slipping out of her; it had swollen even more, pressing firmly against her inner walls. It wasn’t unpleasant – in fact, it was almost comforting as she basked in her own afterglow.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, his voice was rough and quiet, barely more than a whisper. “It may be a few dobashes before I’m able to…”

“It’s alright,” she promised, running a hand through his hair. She smoothed it back from his face, smiling. “Stay here…” She pressed a kiss to his temple, watching as his eyes slid closed again. A moment later, a deep vibration spread over her body. Had he finally fallen asleep? She hadn’t realized he snored…

But it wasn’t snoring – the sound was constant, softer, like a low rumble that spread out from his chest and tickled every inch of her body. “Are you…purring?”

“Mm…”

It wasn’t much of an answer, but it was enough to make her chuckle as she continued to run her hands through his hair. “Well…I suppose you aren’t overdue for a rut any longer…”

“Mm.” That sounded almost like a laugh, but he seemed to be half asleep, so she wasn’t sure.

“Come to think about it…I am a bit overdue for my sproggle.”

He glanced up again, one eyebrow lazily arched. “Is that so?”

Something about the way he was looking at her, curious and almost playful – all while still half asleep – was almost comical, and she couldn’t help but giggle. “It’s a conversation for another day. Get some sleep…your princess commands it.”

“Mmm…yes, princess…” he muttered, and he was asleep in just a few more ticks.

* * *

Lance hadn’t slept well, and from the looks on everyone else’s faces, he wasn’t the only one. Hunk looked like he’d been to war (another war), Pidge was practically falling asleep in her imitation-oatmeal, and Shiro – well, Shiro was doing his usual stoic best to hide it, but there was no hiding the bags under his eyes. They were deeper than usual.

“So…” Lance sighed as he poured himself a generous helping of the closest thing to coffee they’d managed to track down in this sector. “Anyone sleep last night?”

Hunk shook his head. Shiro just sighed. Pidge mumbled “nope” into her oatmeal.

Lance groaned. So Lotor and Allura were an item. He’d seen it coming a mile away, as much as he hated to admit it. They were good together. A couple fit for the throne. Even he had to admit that, even if he didn’t _like_ it. And he was happy for her. Them. He was adjusting. Slowly.

But that didn’t mean he wanted to know what _the great Emperor Lotor_ sounded like when he-

The door slid open and speak of the devil – Lotor trudged into the kitchen. His eyes were half-lidded, his hair a mess (Lance _did not_ want to imagine _why_ ), and he barely even looked at any of them. Lance wondered if he was still asleep.

Lotor stared at the counter for a few long, painfully quiet seconds, then glanced vaguely in their direction. Then he mumbled, “Food?”

“Uh…” Hunk carefully stood up from the table and offered him a bowl of oatmeal. Lotor blinked at it, shrugged, took it, and wandered off again, the hem of his long nightshirt swishing around his ankles.

Once the door closed behind him, Pidge looked up from her breakfast with a snort. “Galran afterglow looks like a bitch.”

She shoveled a huge spoonful of oatmeal into her mouth around a tired laugh as Lance tried to melt into the table.


End file.
